


麥考伊的萬聖節保姆紀錄

by weltall



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), 星際爭霸戰, 星際迷航
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weltall/pseuds/weltall
Summary: 麥考伊不喜歡萬聖節，但今年似乎不太一樣？





	麥考伊的萬聖節保姆紀錄

07:30 AM

麥考伊不太喜歡萬聖節，因為在這個節日會有打扮地稀奇古怪的小朋友敲你的門跟你要糖，還會趁大人不注意的時候吃光那些糖果，這個節日對於兒童的健康毫無助益，不過礙於節慶傳統，他還是會準備一些糖果給上門的孩子們，只要他們沒有在他打開門的時候被嚇到跑走。  
長的兇又不是他的錯！  
不過，今年的萬聖節有一點不一樣。  
麥考伊分別與史巴克與吉姆的父母道別，目送著兩對夫妻的車輛消失在街道的盡頭後，他才轉身回到屋內。  
從念大學時他就會在課餘擔任保姆，打工賺錢，讀了醫學院後，繁忙的課業讓他幾乎沒有時間再當保姆，但三不五時老顧客還是會請他幫個忙，而寇克夫婦與沙瑞克夫婦是他最喜歡的兩對夫妻，除了他們是好人之外，更因為吉姆與史巴克讓人很難不喜歡他們。  
因為星際聯邦非常不近人情地選擇在萬聖節召開為時三天兩夜的會議，沙瑞克身為瓦肯大使，喬治寇克身為星際艦隊的副艦長，依照禮節兩人都必須與妻子一同出席，所以他們只好請麥考伊在這兩天來寇克的家同時照顧吉姆與史巴克。  
麥考伊不曾說出口，他事實上很喜歡吉姆與史巴克，很樂意照顧他們。  
吉姆跟史巴克雖然年紀有點差距，但他們的感情很好，史巴克會照顧年紀比較小的吉姆，吉姆也會跟史巴克撒嬌，只要兩個人見面就會立刻黏在一起，而且他們都非常聰明，但也因為太聰明了，有時十分讓人頭疼。  
麥考伊回到飯桌邊，兩個孩子都津津有味地吃著麥考伊幫他們準備的早餐。雖然複製機可以解決掉用餐的需求，但有時間的話麥考伊還是喜歡自己做飯，他做的味道可是複製機做不出來的。  
麥考伊有把握他做的早餐絕對營養均衡又好吃，然而......  
「吉姆，蔬菜要吃掉，別以為我不知道你偷偷把菜都撥給史巴克。」麥考說。  
吉姆的盤中沒有半點青菜，史巴克的盤子則有跟座小山一樣高的菜，只要有眼睛的人都會知道發生了什麼。  
吉姆癟了癟嘴，開始把青菜小山往自己的盤子堆，史巴克也在一旁幫忙挪移小山，移到一半的時候，吉姆宣布：「好了，老骨頭，我吃這樣就可以了，剩下的我想分給史巴克，他想多吃點青菜。」  
吉姆眼巴巴地望著麥考伊，滿心期待可以避免吃掉所有青菜。心知肚明這小毛頭起碼應該再多吃三分之一，麥考伊正想開口的時候，史巴克開口問道：「李奧納德，我可以再多吃一點菜嗎？」  
被兩對水汪汪的大眼睛望著，麥考伊嘆了口氣，妥協了。  
如果一對水汪汪的大眼睛無法讓人動搖，那就兩對吧！

 

10:30 AM

身為一名課業繁重的醫學院學生，麥考伊得花許多時間在課業上才能跟上進度，就連假日也不例外。  
如果是其他孩子，吃完早餐後麥考伊會為他們選擇一些小遊戲，不過同年齡兒童的遊戲對史巴克跟吉姆來說吸引力不大，比起那些遊戲，他們更喜歡看些較大孩子會看的書，所以麥考伊幫他們的PADD下載了一些書後，就拿出課本開始預習課程。  
他三不五時會抬起頭看看兩個小傢伙在做什麼，每次他抬頭都會看到兩人湊在一起嘀嘀咕咕，認真地對PADD比手畫腳，後來吉姆還跟他要了色筆跟白紙，邊看著PADD邊在紙上塗抹。  
隨著時間過去，麥考伊的心神全都放在課本上，等到他意識到時已經過了將近一個小時，整間房間靜悄悄的，他連忙抬頭看向地上。  
眼前的一幕讓他忍不住微笑。  
吉姆跟史巴克兩個不知道什麼時候拿來了沙發上的大抱枕跟毯子，兩人枕著大抱枕，蜷縮在毯子下睡得香香的，書落在枕頭旁邊，幾隻蠟筆散落在一旁，旁邊有一張紙上畫著許多東西。麥考伊靜悄悄地走過去將紙拿起來，紙上畫著許多星球跟穿梭在其中的星艦，星艦上站著兩個小人，一個穿著藍色的制服，有著尖尖的耳朵，看起來畫工十分精緻，另一個小人站在一旁，勉強看得出來是穿著黃色的衣服，有著一雙藍眼睛，旁邊歪歪扭扭地寫著Spock大副及吉姆艦長。

 

12：30 PM

時間過得很快，一下子就到了吃午餐的時間，尤其是小孩，三餐就是要定時、定量、營養均衡。麥考伊堅持。  
雖然可以用複製機做出美味可口又兼具營養的餐點，只要設定好程式就行，但麥考伊的作風比較老派，而且為了讓吉姆和史巴克有事做，他還是從頭動手。  
他當然不會讓小孩子接觸銳利的刀具，但讓他們處理麵團則一點問題都沒有，即使過程中，吉姆跟史巴克互相用沾滿麵粉的手打鬧(吉姆挑起的)，最後他還是成功帶領兩個滿身麵粉的小孩做好肉派跟蔬菜派。  
趁著烤派的空檔，麥考伊幫孩子們洗了澡，去掉滿身的麵粉。  
麥考伊原本的計劃是隨便沖沖就好，但立刻遭到吉姆抗議沒辦法玩水，史巴克在一旁欲言又止，麥考伊知道他也想玩，所以他讓他們兩個稍微泡了一下澡。  
吉姆拿著他最愛的機車模型在水裡滑來滑去，史巴克則在一旁幫忙潑水製造水花，麥考伊坐在板凳上，看著兩人在浴缸內玩耍。  
吉姆和史巴克的感情非常好，這在瓦肯人中十分少見，畢竟瓦肯人有些瞧不起其他「缺乏理性、感情用事」的種族。  
就麥考伊來看，每個人都是特別的，他曾經聽到史巴克的父母談過史巴克因為混血受到其他瓦肯小孩嘲笑，他希望史巴克不會因為這樣而強迫自己改變個性，而吉姆的存在，非常有效地預防了這一點，每次史巴克跟吉姆在一起，看起來比跟其他瓦肯小孩在一起更快樂。  
快樂的笑聲讓麥考伊沒有在預定的時間把吉姆跟史巴克撈出浴缸，兩人越玩越起勁，最後麥考伊還是用香噴噴的午餐才把兩個玩得不亦樂乎的小孩哄出浴室。

 

03：20 PM

吃完午餐刷好牙(依舊是麥考伊的堅持)，又睡了一場暖呼呼的午覺，看了點書，兩個小孩有點坐不住了。  
雖然史巴克跟吉姆都很喜歡閱讀，但他們終究是小孩子，對著秋冬的陽光有無限的憧憬。於是，麥考伊幫他們穿好外套，戴了手套，圍著圍巾，手拉著手走去附近的公園。  
陽光照在公園的草地上暖暖的，當他們走到的時候已經有許多人帶著孩子跟寵物跑來跑去。吉姆跟史巴克長得可愛又有禮貌，一路上獲得許多稱讚跟微笑，也有許多大狗、小狗好奇地在他們身邊嗅聞，很快的，他們就與一隻黑狗、一隻花狗、一隻虎斑狗滾成一團。  
大狗們溫和地讓吉姆對他們摟摟抱抱，讓史巴克用小小的手掌慎重地摸著他們的腦袋。麥考伊坐在一旁看兩個小孩和狗兒們玩耍，跟狗主人們聊天，還有人把他誤認成年輕的爸爸帶兒子們出門散步，讓他哭笑不得。  
他看起來有那麼老嗎？

 

06：00 PM

晚餐麥考伊做了漢堡，三個人早早吃完就開始準備晚上的變裝。  
麥考伊拿出兩人父母幫他們準備的服裝，很快的，一個小小吸血鬼跟一隻毛茸茸的I-Chaya就出現在舊金山。  
夜色漸暗，麥考伊看看時間也差不多，便帶著吉姆跟史巴克出發。吉姆跟史巴克一路上獲得不少糖果，很快麥考伊就得幫他們拿著一些糖，不然他們手上的南瓜籃根本裝不下。  
他們先去拜訪了史考特，史考特差點把他家的毛球放進吉姆的小南瓜裡，立刻被麥考伊阻止，他可不想等到寇克夫婦回來後發現家裡堆滿大大小小的毛球。接著他們又去拜訪派克，這名星艦艦長是寇克夫婦的上司，但完全不會擺上司的架子，他和妻子沒有小孩，特別喜歡吉姆跟史巴克，在那裡他們收到了閃著金色光芒跟藍色光芒的巧克力色玻璃球，據說是某顆星球的特產，吉姆對它愛不釋手。  
最後，麥考伊帶著吉姆跟史巴克來到附近的廣場，那裡有些萬聖節的佈置與遊行，這幾天非常熱鬧，廣場上人來人往，四周還有許多小攤販，吉姆和史巴克好奇地東張西望。  
因為人多，麥考伊一步也不敢離開兩個小傢伙，然而當遊行即將開始時，一群年輕人嘻嘻哈哈地跑過廣場，麥考伊被其中一個人撞了一下，鬆開了握住史巴克與吉姆的手，等到那群人跑過，麥考伊只找到了史巴克，吉姆已經不見蹤影。  
麥考伊覺得自己的心臟要停了。  
麥考伊第一個想法是找服務站協尋。他拉著史巴克想往服務站走，但史巴克站在原地動也不動。  
「史巴克，怎麼了？我們要去服務站請人幫忙找吉姆才行。」麥考伊匆匆地說。  
史巴克咕噥了一句，麥考伊沒聽清楚，史巴克又再說了一次，「我知道吉姆在哪裡。」說完，史巴克開始把麥考伊往反方向拉，麥考伊沒站穩，竟然被他拉著走。  
該死的瓦肯怪力!  
理智上麥考伊認為應該去服務站，即使史巴克有瓦肯人的力氣，他終究是個小孩，麥考伊真不想的話，史巴克絕對無法拉得動他，但同時麥考伊也相信史巴克的話。史巴克與吉姆的感情很好，他不相信史巴克會有任何對吉姆不利的舉動，所以最後他任由史巴克牽著他走過半個廣場，來到一個賣熱巧克力的小攤販前，吉姆正捧著一小杯熱巧克力坐在攤位旁的小板凳上，看起來毫髮無傷。  
看到他們，吉姆小心翼翼地將馬克杯放到旁邊的花臺上，等到麥考伊趕到他身邊的時候，他正好撲上麥考伊的腳抱住他，然後又撲向一旁的史巴克。  
「我就知道你們會找到我。」吉姆笑著說。  
「他真是個有趣的孩子。我看到他的時候，他一個人站在角落，我想帶他去服務站，但他說不用，問我能不能在這裡等老骨頭跟史巴克來找他。」煮熱巧克力的中年女子笑著說，「他十分固執，所以我想說，好吧，如果三十分鐘後還沒人來找他，我再帶他去服務站。」  
麥考伊向對方道謝，雖然女子表示巧克力是請吉姆的，但麥考伊還是堅持付了錢，也幫自己買了杯熱咖啡，幫史巴克買了杯熱茶，三個人捧著熱呼呼的飲料找了張長凳坐下來，史巴克跟吉姆各坐在他的左右兩測。  
「雖然希望不會有下次，但為了以防萬一，我希望你們兩個以後走丟的時候要去最近的服務站，好嗎？不能每一次都靠好運找到你。」麥考伊說。  
吉姆歪了下頭，說道：「不是好運，我知道史巴克會找到我，也知道他會帶你來。」  
「不是運氣，我知道吉姆在那裡。」史巴克也跟著說。  
「你們怎麼會知道？」麥考伊問。  
吉姆跟史巴克對望了一眼，吉姆聳聳肩，史巴克搖搖頭，兩人異口同聲說：「我們就是知道。」  
麥考伊一時語塞，最後他笑了笑，「好吧，但就算你們知道對方在哪裡，你們還是得去服務站，知道嗎？」  
吉姆與史巴克看起來不是很贊同，但最後兩顆小腦袋還是點了兩下，麥考伊揉了揉他們的頭，用手攬住他們的肩膀。

 

10：40 PM

看完遊行與南瓜雕刻而成的燈籠群後，麥考伊帶著大豐收的兩個小孩回家。  
他幫兩人洗好澡，吹好頭，弄得暖暖的，接著他抱著吉姆，牽著史巴克，帶著兩人回到吉姆的房間。  
每次史巴克來寇克家玩，如果有要過夜，他跟吉姆都會睡在一起，即使幫他準備了另一間房間，隔天早上還是會發現他們兩個又擠成一團，後來寇克夫婦乾脆幫兒子買了張雙人床，這樣兩個人睡在上頭才不會太過擁擠。  
玩了一整個晚上，爬上床的時候兩個小男孩的眼睛都快睜不開了，麥考伊替他們關上大燈，打開了床腳的小燈，替他們蓋好被子。  
「晚安，男孩們。」麥考伊輕聲說。  
「晚安，老骨頭，愛你。」吉姆喃喃說道。  
「晚安。」史巴克說。  
麥考伊微笑地走出房間，等到他走到門口，他聽到了一聲小小的「也愛你」。  
如果是跟這兩個小鬼一起過萬聖節，這節日似乎也沒那麼糟？麥考伊邊打著哈欠邊想。

 

END

 

在AO3第一篇XD

之後會慢慢把文搬過來:D


End file.
